russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:ANC Program Teaser/@comment-119.94.96.82-20180520223154/@comment-70.173.251.125-20190510220145
Philippine TV & Radio Schedules "It's all about the schedule of the Philippine radio & TV ABOUT Old ANC The ABS-CBN News Channel Version 1st PROG SKED (2000-2001) P osted by phtvradiosked on December 21, 2010 Posted in: Uncategorized. 1 Comment Old ANC The ABS-CBN News Channel Version 1st PROG SKED (2000-2001) Old ANC The News Channel Late PROG SKED (2000-2001). Old ANC STATION ID 2000 (1) PROG SKED (2000-2001). ANC STATION ID 2000 VERSION 2ND PROG SKED (2000-2001). DZMM TeleRadyo Weekdays 4 am – Gising Pilipinas (with Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)4:15am Gising Pilipinas Saksi Theme Song (1998-1999). Craig Palmer - Extended Version Pinnacles Session - Music from NFL Films 5:16 Saksi Theme Song (1998-1999). Extended Version Pinnacles Seance Network Music Ensemble Do Album Motivational Sports 5:21 Trilha Da Vinheta TV MS RECORD 2008 5:15 Craig Palmer - Extended Version Pinnacles Session - Music from NFL Films Trilha Da Vinheta Eleicoes 2000 RECROD 2000 Extended Version Pinnacles Seance Motivational Sports 37 5:21 (MONTAGEM)Trilha Sonora da Vinheta da TV MS RECORD/Eleições(2000/2008-2016).8:14 Extended Version Pinnacles Session Do Album Motivational Sports 37 5:21 Saksi Theme (1998-1999).5:21 On June 1, 1998 The show replaced its soundtrack Overture Franz Waxman Taras Bulba The Orchard Music on behalf on hollywood With another Craig Palmer track titled Extended Version Pinnacles Session.7:28 Saksi Theme (1998-1999).5:21 On June 1, 1998 The show replaced its soundtrack Overture Franz Waxman Taras Bulba The Orchard Music on behalf on hollywood With another Craig Palmer track titled Extended Version Pinnacles Session. Do Album Motivational Sports 37 5:21 Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films Ginamit Background at theme sa saksi GMA Headline Balita Saksi Theme Song (1998-1999).2:31 Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films 2:32 Saksi Theme Song (1998-1999).2:36 Pinnacles Network Music Ensemble Do Album Motivational Sports 37 2:36 Trilha da Vinheta TV Ms Record 2008.2:31 Trilha - Eleicoes 2000 Record 2000 2:31 (MONTAGEM)Trilha Sonora da Vinheta da TV MS RECORD/Eleições(2000/2008-2016) Saksi Theme (1998).4:45 On June 1, 1998, The show replaced its soundtrack Energy with another Craig Palmer track titled Pinnacles ENERGY 2 TRAILER MUSIC NETWORK MUSIC ENSEMBLE 3:14 ENERGY 2 POWERTRAX THEME 3:14 CRAIG PALMER - ENERGY 2 NFL FILMS TYPE MUSIC 3:11 CRAIG PALMER`S PINNACLES - SAKSI GMA HEADLINE BALITA THEME (1998-1999).2:36 Liberty - Momentum - Network Music Ensemble 2:35 TV Patrol Soundtrack 2000-2001.2:41 Full Pontential Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble 3:16 6 am – Kabayan (with Noli de Castro) 8 am – Tambalang Failon at Sanchez (with Ted Failon and Korina Sanchez) 10 am – Todo Arangkada (with Neil Ocampo) 11:30 am – Tanging Yaman (Drama) 12 nn – DZMM Balita (with Angelo Palmones) 12:30 pm – PAKSA (with Tina Monzon-Palma) 1:30 pm – Aksyon Ngayon (with Ted Failon) 3 pm – Careful, Careful (with Inday Badiday) 4 pm – DZMM Network News (with Angelo Palmones and Frankie Evangelista) 4:30 pm – Pasada Sais Trenta (with Alfredo Lim and Kaye Dacer) 6 pm – Relos Reports (with Gel Santos-Relos) 7 pm – Dear Ate Gel (with Gel Santos-Relos) 8 pm – Knowledge Power (with Ernie Baron) 9 pm – It’s Showtime with Billy Balbastro 10 pm – Lovelines (with Joey Galvez) 12 mn – DZMM Balita (with Jon Ibanez and Willy Perez) 12:30 am – Dr. Love (with Bro. Jun Banaag, O.P.) 2 am to 4 am – Pag-Ibig, Buhay, atbp. (with NOrma Marco) Saturday 4 am – Gising Pilipinas Weekend (with Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)4:15am - Gising Pilipinas Weekend Full Potiential Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films.2:32 Craig Palmer - Liberty - Momentum - Music From NFL Films TV Patrol Theme Music (2001-2003) 6 am – S.A.B.A.D.O. (with Angelo Palmones and Frankie Evangelista) 8:30 am – Jeep ni Erap (with Joseph Estrada and Orly Mercado) 10 am – Calvento Files sa DZMM (with Tony Calvento) 11 am – Pulis Pulis (with Angelo Palmones) 11:30 am – DZMM Balita (with Angelo Palmones) 12:30 pm – Anggulo ng mga Report (with Carmelita Valdez, Rowena Orejana and David Oro) 2 pm – Pulis Pulis (with Angelo Palmones) 4 pm – DZMM Network News (with Willy Perez) 4:30 pm – Barangay Showdown (with Kiko Pangilinan) 5 pm – Batas (with Kiko Pangilinan) 5:30 pm – Bal Domingo Files 7:30 pm – Punto Por Punto (with Dr. Dick Manubay & Bal Domingo) 9 pm – Knowledge Power (with Ernie Baron) 10 pm – Dear Kuya Cesar (with Kuya Cesar Nucum) 12 mn – DZMM Balita (with Jon Ibanez and Willy Perez) 12:30 am – Pag-Ibig, Buhay, atbp. (with NOrma Marco) 2 am to 4 am – Dr. Love (with Bro. Jun Banaag, O.P.) Sunday 4 am – Gising Pilipinas Weekend (with Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)4:15am - Gising Pilipinas Weekend Full Potiential Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films.2:32 Craig Palmer - Liberty - Momentum - Music From NFL Films TV Patrol Theme Music (2001-2003) 6 am – Sunday Network News (with Bal Domingo) 8 am – Matinding Martin D 9 am – Kamusta Mga Bisaya (with Norman Mitchell and Bernadette Surban and Flora Gasser) 11 am – Awit Tawnaan (with Joey Galvez and May Valle-Ceniza) 12 nn – Sa Likod ng mga Awit (with Kuya Cesar Nucum) 2 pm – Pulso ng Bayan (with Jake Maderazo) 3 pm – Bago Yan Ah! (with Angelo Palmones) 5 pm – Pinoy Saykologi (with Jobert Bartolome) 6 pm – Innermind on Radio (with Jimmy Licauco) 7 pm – Exodus (with Roger Arienda) 9 pm – Salitang Buhay (with Fr. Bel San LUis and F.C. Borlongan) 10:30 pm to 12:30 am – Rosary Hour